


The Birthday Resolution

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: On International Kissing Day, Abby goes around kissing everyone at the Navy Yard. She also gives Tony many extra kisses as it is two days before his birthday and he has yet to kiss his secret love interest in the year since he resolved to do it at his last birthday.For Day 21 of the Happy Holiday Challenge on LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Day 21 of the Happy Holiday Challenge on LJ](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html). The theme is "Kissing".
> 
> Warning - there are a lot of kisses in this one. LOL

Gibbs knew it was one of those weird days when he walked back in from lunch and saw that McGee and Bishop were sporting a perfect black cupid’s bow imprint of Abby’s lips on their cheek or forehead. McGee looked up at Gibbs and grinned, seeing that Gibbs’ face was as yet unmarked.

“She’ll be by for you, Boss,” McGee said softly. There was no question as to who the ‘she’ was, of course.

Gibbs looked around and saw that many in the squad room were sporting the same black SWAK. “The fuck?” he asked, frowning at McGee.

The junior agent sighed and shook his head. “She’ll want to tell you herself.”

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, wanting to know where his Senior Field Agent was.

“She’s trapped him in her lab,” McGee confessed, and Bishop started giggling at her desk.

“Why’s that so funny?” Gibbs turned angry eyes at the little blond woman.

Pulling herself together, Bishop sat up, eyes wide and solemn. “Abby insisted that Tony’s in great need of extra ones and I’m going to guess he’ll have a bunch of them all over him.”

“What?” Gibbs practically yelled. “Why is Abby kissing people? And why does DiNozzo need extra kisses? You don’t think he gets enough _kisses_ from his _dates?_ ” Gibbs sneered.

McGee cleared his throat uncomfortably. “She thinks he’s dating so much because he’s overcompensating for something.”

“What is he overcompensating for?”

McGee and Bishop both shrugged, and Gibbs could tell that they really didn’t know. Growling, he settled behind his desks and glared at his underlings. “Don’t you have cold cases to review?” he barked.

“Yes, Boss,” McGee obediently turned back to the folder he was perusing. Bishop, as well.

Ten minutes later, the door to the stairwell was flung open so hard it crashed against the wall, and Tony came running to the bullpen, eyes wild. “Going to lunch,” he told Gibbs as he grabbed his gun and badge.

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs’ cold voice stopped Tony.

The Senior Field Agent bounced on the balls of his feet, eyeing the elevator. “Uh, Boss, can we discuss this later? I, uh, really, really need to go get some lunch. Like. Right now.”

“You’ve got something right there…” Gibbs gestured towards his own lips, the universal gesture to indicate that the other person should start wiping their lips.

“I _know!_ ” Tony groaned. Gibbs stared at him and all of a sudden he wanted to laugh. Tony’s face was covered with SWAKs. Apparently, Abby had gotten him good. Even his lips were black. And while Gibbs was enjoying the sight of a panicked DiNozzo, obviously trying to escape Abby’s clutches, he found himself quite unhappy that Abby had managed to kiss DiNozzo on the lips. No one else on the floor seemed to have black lips. So why was Abby kissing DiNozzo, and only DiNozzo of all people, on the lips?

The elevator dinged.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tony screamed. “Please, Boss. I have to get out of here before she corners me again! Please!”

Gibbs sighed. He shook his head and gestured with his eyes to Tony’s chair and despite his whimpered pants, Tony obeyed. He sat himself down in his chair and took a deep breath. Gibbs knew he was readying himself for the onslaught.

The elevator doors opened and Abby came rushing into the bullpen. Immediately, a crowd of people in the squad room scattered at the sight. They’d all already been kissed, apparently, and despite how fond they were of her, they would rather not have more lipstick imprints on their faces, thank you very much.

“ _Tonyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!_ ” Abby shrieked as she descended into his lap and started smooching his face. Tony scrunched up his face and closed his eyes, barely breathing.

“Abby?” Gibbs’ voice cut through the kissing.

Gasping, Abby looked up and her face lit up when she saw Gibbs. “Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!” she jumped out of Tony’s lap and flung herself into Gibbs’ arms. Then she pulled his head down and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek, ensuring a perfect black SWAK remained. “Mwah!”

“The hell is going on?” Gibbs asked her.

“It’s July 6th, Bossman,” Abby said, as if it explained everything.

“And?”

“It’s International Kissing Day!”

“Ah,” Gibbs nodded, understanding why everyone was now sporting a lipstick imprint of a kiss. “Thank you for celebrating it.”

“Thank _you_ for celebrating it with me!” Abby beamed happily. She leaned up and bussed Gibbs on his other cheek. “There! Now you match!”

“Can I ask why you’re mauling my Senior Field Agent with…” Gibbs cocked his head and stared at Tony’s face, “what looks like easily dozens of kisses?”

Abby’s eyes became sad. “He needed to be cheered up, Bossman,” she said.

“I think I’m all cheered up now, Abs,” Tony piped up.

“Two questions, Abs. First, why hasn’t anyone washed or wiped away the SWAKs?” Gibbs turned back to Abby.

“Because I kiss them again if they do that!” Abby’s smile was all innocence, but Gibbs wasn’t buying it for a second. But he nodded, accepting the answer.

“Second, why does DiNozzo need to be cheered up?”

“No reason, Boss!” Tony interrupted from his chair. “I’m happy as a clam, as always!”

“Liar,” Abby’s tone was sympathetic. “I know, Tony. You don’t have to be brave in front of me.”

“I’m not being brave. I’m totally fine.”

“Even though it’s your birthday in two days, and you still haven’t…”

“Abs,” Tony’s tone was now threatening. “We’re not going there.”

“Haven’t what?” Gibbs wanted to know. McGee and Bishop were staring at their teammates, wondering what was going on.

“He’s been meaning to kiss his special someone who apparently doesn’t know he exists, and he hasn’t done it yet,” Abby said softly. “He told me at his last birthday he would do it before he got another year older.

“Then he has two more days to do it,” Gibbs said dismissively.

“Wait till Christmas,” Bishop advised. “Get her under the mistletoe and plant a good one on her then.”

“Since when do you need help kissing a woman, Tony?” McGee teased. “Losing your touch?”

Tony glared at Abby who sighed and fell silent. She gave Gibbs a big hug and then dropped a sympathetic and forlorn kiss on the top of Tony’s head before she retreated back to Forensics. Tony immediately cleaned as much of his face as he could, and Gibbs decided he didn’t need to ask why the agent kept makeup remover in his drawer.

The rest of the day passed mercifully uneventfully. Practically everyone at the Navy Yard was sporting a black SWAK on their face, even Vance and his assistant.

After Gibbs dismissed the team, Tony found himself riding the elevator down to the garage alone with Gibbs. The older man stood silently for a moment before he slapped the emergency off button and turned to glare at his senior field agent.

“Boss?” Tony’s green eyes were questioning.

“Two days till your birthday. You gonna take the bull by the horn and kiss whoever it is you have a crush on?”

“It’s not just a crush,” Tony was defensive, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

“So you have feelings for this person?”

Tony nodded morosely.

“So why haven’t you kissed her?”

Tony sighed and sucked his bottom lip in. “It’s not that easy.”

Gibbs snorted and shook his head. “Maybe McGee was right,” he scoffed. “Maybe you’re losing your touch, Sex Machine.” He started to turn towards the buttons. But before he could reach it, he was slammed against the wall, and Tony’s lips were hot and hard against his. “Wha…?” The younger man took the opportunity when Gibbs opened his mouth to object to lick into his mouth, kissing him hard, one hand fisted in his hair, the other clutching his shirtfront. And god. DiNozzo’s lips felt like heaven – the man knew how to kiss. He knew how hard to press, how much to suck and lick and nibble, and how to pull moans from Gibbs, practically against his will. And Gibbs found himself kissing the man back, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other palming Tony’s designer-pants encased ass.

Finally, panting hard, Tony pulled himself out of their embrace and whirled, slamming the button to reactivate the elevator.

Gibbs stood, wide eyed and in shock, unable to look away from DiNozzo’s kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair – hair mussed by his own fingers, and god how soft was DiNozzo’s hair? He’d always enjoyed head slapping the man for the opportunity to touch that hair and now that he’d buried his fingers in it while they were kissing, he wanted that again. Headslaps alone would never be enough. But the elevator doors opened and DiNozzo rabbited out of there as if the hounds of hell were after him, and Gibbs’ mind was so addled that he ended up going right back up to the squad room floor. Other agents were entering the elevator before he realized that DiNozzo had run off.

Gibbs drove home in a daze that night.

The next night, DiNozzo was leaving to go home when a hand snaked in between the elevator doors forcing it open again. Gibbs stepped in, his expression grim. Bishop and McGee who were also running for the elevator saw his expression and put on the brakes, deciding they would take the stairs instead. No point waiting for the elevator if Gibbs was going to chew Tony out for whatever he’d apparently done. DiNozzo tried to step out of the elevator, but Gibbs’ arm against his chest forced him to stop and stand while the elevator doors closed on them.

After Gibbs stopped the elevator and turned to glare at him, the younger man gulped audibly, but bravely met Gibbs’ eyes.

“I’m not going to apologize for last night,” Tony said, his voice quavering slightly.

Gibbs stared at him in silence.

“D’you think we can go now?” Tony gestured towards the buttons.

Gibbs kept eyeing him. After a long, uncomfortable moment, Tony tried to reach around Gibbs’ body. The marine grabbed Tony’s wrist, and again, Tony’s gulp was audible. Gibbs could feel Tony’s pulse with his fingers on the man’s wrist, heartbeat hammering like crazy.

The younger man’s posture slumped and he leaned back against the elevator wall, thunking his head hard against it on purpose before he pushed away and squared his shoulders. “I’ll put in for a transfer tomorrow,” he said grimly, the muscles in his jaw working as he gritted his teeth.

“Did I say I wanted you to transfer?” Gibbs’ tone was deceptively mild. The kind of mild that DiNozzo knew only preceded the kind of reaming out that only someone who’d gone through boot camp could dole out.

“What? You want me to quit? I can do that too,” DiNozzo growled, frowning.

At an impasse now, angry green eyes glared at icy blue ones. Finally Gibbs blinked and made a face. “Don’t quit,” his tone was gentle.

“Can we move past this?” DiNozzo asked. “What I feel for you hasn’t affected work all these years. Why should it now? I mean, I’ve kissed you and you know, got it out of my system. And obviously you don’t feel the same way about me. So can we just go back to the normal stuff and forget this ever happened?”

Gibbs sighed. “I don’t think we can just go back,” he said, again, as gently as he could.

“If you won’t let me transfer or quit, or go back to the way things were before, then I don’t see how things are going to be?” DiNozzo was confused.

Deliberately, Gibbs stepped closer and closer, until the younger man was crowded against the wall. “Did you really get me out of your system with just one kiss?” he asked, boxing Tony in with his forearms on either side of Tony’s head, chests almost but not quite touching.

DiNozzo’s eyes were wide and scared, and underneath that, Gibbs could see his pupils widening with arousal. DiNozzo shook his head slowly.

“Good,” Gibbs smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against Tony’s. With a groan, Tony was kissing him again, widening his stance and pulling Gibbs in tight, cradling him between his legs, rutting against him, his cock already rock hard. They continued to kiss while shirts were pulled out of pants, and hands slid under cloth to touch and caress directly on bare skin – backs, chests, nipples, asses. When Tony reached for the button of Gibbs’ pants, the older man captured his hands and stopped him.

This time Gibbs was the first one to pull away. He smiled at Tony’s whimper of protest. “It’s not the International Kissing Day anymore, DiNozzo,” he teased.

Tony ground their hardened cocks together and moaned. “Maybe it’s International Fucking in the Elevator Day?” he suggested.

Gibbs’ chuckle made him smile. Gibbs kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. “I don’t think that day exists.”

“We could start a new trend?” Tony was hopeful.

Gibbs shook his head. “You mean what you said? Not just a crush?”

Tony nodded, suddenly serious. “It’s been you for me forever, Boss.”

Gibbs nodded. “OK,” he breathed. “First, you stop calling me Boss when we’re this close to starting International Fucking in the Elevator Day,” he grinned, and Tony’s surprised bark of laughter made him laugh too. “Second, if you want to keep kissing me and all of this… then I expect dates. Real ones.”

Tony nodded. “Old school,” he agreed. “I’m on it. You free tomorrow night?”

Gibbs grinned and nodded.

“I’ll pick you up at 2000, unless we catch a hot case?”

“OK,” Gibbs agreed.

The morning after Tony’s birthday, he swaggered in proudly, his neck peppered with hickeys. Bishop grinned and shook her head and McGee rolled his eyes. “Somebody had a happy birthday,” he smirked.

Tony grinned happily.

“I guess you kissed her, huh?” McGee asked.

Tony nodded and his smile turned soft and tender, an expression McGee hadn’t really ever seen on Tony’s face.

“She’s marking her territory,” Bishop nodded to Tony’s neck. Hickeys were visible well above his collar.

“Consider me marked then,” Tony said simply, as he settled in behind his desk.

“Are we done talking about DiNozzo’s love life?” Gibbs barked from his desk.

“Yes, Boss,” McGee and Bishop scattered back to their desks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later, near Christmas, Gibbs surprisingly turned up for the annual NCIS Holiday Party. Usually, Gibbs hid in his basement or ensured that he was too busy working to even consider going to the party. But that night, he hung out with his team and talked to Vance. He even talked to some of the administrative staff, although Tony was the one who tended to socialize with everyone, keeping the MCRT in everybody’s good graces.

Late into the evening when people were well into their cups, Abby was dragging Bishop to the sheltered nook where the mistletoe was hanging, insisting that Bishop needed to be kissed under the mistletoe. Both women gasped in surprise to find Gibbs and Tony clinched together in a passionate embrace, lips locked, kissing dirtily.

“Gibbs!” Abby exclaimed.

It took a moment before Gibbs opened his eyes and pulled his lips away from Tony’s, and Abby would be lying if she didn’t find Tony’s moan of protest arousing. Gibbs turned to give Abby and Bishop a questioning look. “What?” he growled.

“How much have you had to drink?” Abby gasped. “That’s Tony, Gibbs.”

Tony laughed. “He knows it’s me, Abs.”

“I’m not drunk,” Gibbs added.

“I don’t know, I might be kind of drunk,” Tony said, his words slurring a little.

“I’ll just drive us home tonight, baby,” Gibbs grinned, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“Can we leave soon?” Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded in answer. “Did I stay long enough to make you happy?”

Tony nodded, smiling happily.

Abby gasped again, this time in understanding. “Omigod!” she squealed, squeezing Bishops hand so hard the blond woman cried out in pain. “Oh, sorry, Bishop. But look! It’s Gibbs. And Tony! And Tony! And Gibbs!”

“Yeah, I caught that part,” Bishop said, grinning wryly.

“Did you want something, Abs?” Gibbs asked, getting distracted when Tony started giving him open mouthed kisses on his neck.

Abby gestured up to the mistletoe and pointed to Bishop. Gibbs nodded, gently pulling Tony’s head up and Tony kissed him hungrily, uncaring that Bishop and Abby were witnessing this. When they finally pulled apart, Abby was close to stuffing both of her hands into her mouth to stop herself from squealing loud enough to alert the entire Navy Yard of what was going on and Bishop was openly staring.

Tony smiled at Gibbs, that soft, tender smile that he’d been seen sporting every so often. It was Bishop’s turn to gasp.

“You were the one he wanted to kiss before his birthday!” she pointed to Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned and nodded.

“I guess he did kiss you, huh?” Bishop shook her head.

“You gave him those hickeys!” Abby exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Gibbs.

“ _You_ were the one marking your territory!” Bishop grinned.

“Yes he did and yes I did,” Gibbs took Tony’s hand. “C’mon, baby. Let’s go home.”

Gibbs pulled Tony away, fingers still linked together. Tony waved to Abby and Bishop, and both women saw the glint of metal flashing on his finger, but then both men disappeared.

“Was that…?” Abby asked.

“Did you see his finger?” Bishop asked.

They stared at each other, and this time they both squee-ed and hopped up and down happily.

“I hope they invite us to their wedding,” Bishop sighed.

“They’d better, or I will kill them both,” Abby declared.

Then they laughed and squealed again.

“Well, now what?” Bishop asked Abby.

The Goth pointed to the mistletoe above them. “Can’t let that go to waste,” she said, as she pulled Bishop into her arms and kissed her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> The [International Kissing Day](http://www.cute-calendar.com/event/world-kiss-day/15763.html) or World Kiss Day is a real thing! It's on July 6. Michael Weatherly's birthday, conveniently enough, is on July 8th. So. That's where I went with this one.
> 
> And seriously! Don't you think I've written enough Holiday fics? Time to buckle down and write something else! :D Although don't forget! NCIS Secret Santa (SeSa) fics will be published anonymously on Christmas Day! I hope you all enjoy reading these upcoming fics, and will enjoy the author reveals the following week!
> 
> Hope y'all liked this one.
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
